Thief of the Night, Prince of the Day
by Eastonia
Summary: Weird title? weirder story. subtle Zutaraness marriage.


Disclaimer: Profile.

A/N

So anime-lovin-freak was the first to spot the hidden statement. So one-shot land is here! Ok then here is the commission! Medieval Zutara! ( Oh what have I gotten myself into?) inspired by There Are No Boundaries and Robin hood and Cinderella. Funny combo, I know.

* * *

**Thief of the Night, Prince of the Day**

The hooded man moved silently through the foliage. His prize was just up ahead. The golden chariot gleamed in the moonlight. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be dressed in black. He shouldn't be wearing a blue mask. He shouldn't…He shouldn't…

The beautiful girl fidgeted nervously in the carriage. Her goal was but 3 leagues from here. Soon she would be dancing with the nobles and celebrating the crown prince's birthday along with the rest of the nation. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be in this seafoam blue dress that complimented her tan skin. She shouldn't be this clean, this relaxed. She shouldn't…She shouldn't…

He should be wearing that horrible cream and gold outfit with that blue sash. He should be laughing along at horrible jokes that have been told a hundred times already. He should be thanking the women he danced with for their complements of his scar and the mystery that it gave him. He should be celebrating his 20th birthday. Not raiding carriages. But what was he to do? His father's tax men were corrupt, and they took more than the kingdom needed. Honestly, 3 days of celebrations? That was just a sign of how much money the corrupt men took. Yet he made a small dent in the problem, but one small dent of good is better than a smooth passage of evil. Steal from his father, give to the poor. That had become something of a motto to him now. He shouldn't be here, but he would make an appearance later. Just to be polite.

She should be crying over the ashes of the fireplace. She should be nursing her broken heart. Not here. Not climbing up the steps to the castle. Not curtsying to the guards on the way in. Not making her way through the palace to the grand ballroom.

He was at this time dunking water over his head. The carriage men noticed nothing. The chunks of gold lay hidden in his wardrobe. He resolved to start distributing it after his 'retirement' for the night. For now, he tugged the horrible outfit over his wild hair and ran towards the staircase to go down to the dance.

She waited nervously at the door. Never had she felt this way, so quiet, so timid, so fragile. She was not supposed to be like this! She was outgoing, outspoken and warm hearted. Not a porcelain doll!

He had slowed to a walk. He descended down the stairs without much notice and was quietly now standing and bowing to each of the ladies that curtsied to him. Suddenly he saw her, the one he stole from tonight, and she was beautiful. He walked up to her and touched her hand. The universal body language invitation was given to her. She accepted.

Together they danced the night away. And the next night they did the same. The third he lost her, except for her shoe.

The first day after she disappeared he knew she wasn't an upper noble. The second he did some scooping in his other form and saw a girl that looked like her heading to the old Mare-Maris Manor. The third he stopped her in the middle of feeding the chickens, and they danced. He knew. He just knew. She was her. The One.

She danced with him. So familiar yet so strange. He frightened her. His mask gave him the appearance of a spirit. Yet she felt safe near him, it was the same high she got from dancing with the prince. He dipped he and she closed her eyes. She felt herself stand on her own two feet. He was gone. But she didn't notice, in fact no one did, the ruby ring on her ring finger.

The fourth day. He went back. This time he came with heralds and entourage. This time he brought a slipper.

And as he suspected, only she fit it.

She was taken to the castle. The other aristocrats disapproved. He showed them the ring. They fell silent.

Their wedding was the talk of the century.

She looked at her wedding band and smiled. On it was written two words her love and her had come to know by heart.

No Boundaries.

She quickly donned gloves and the veil as she and her partner-in-crime left to do good…

* * *

A/N

Okay just slightly medieval. I think it's a bit rushed though…oh well… Enjoy your payment/gift anime-lovin-freak. Read and Review!


End file.
